


i'm always with you, forever | nct dream w/ mark

by yiiiilling



Series: "anxiety, depression, true broken souls" [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiiiilling/pseuds/yiiiilling
Summary: With Jisung dealing with his relatives’ deaths for a long, long time now, fate only brings it to Jisung falling into a deep depression, but things twist as he is left in a different state, leaving his friends clueless. Jisung is then brought somewhere, in which he finds out that one of his best friends have died, and meets special people, and also may have a chance at living once again, but limited.





	i'm always with you, forever | nct dream w/ mark

**Author's Note:**

> Special appearances!

“Mark, do you ever have that feeling where you always feel like you’re about to throw up, but you just don’t?”

“Sometimes. I guess. But maybe in scary situations, I’d feel like that. Hm, why’d you ask Jisung?”

Jisung shakes his head, “It’s nothing. Just wondering.” Mark shook his head and put his arm around Jisung’s shoulder.

“Jisung, you know we all understand your situation here. We all know.”

Tears start falling from Jisung’s eyes, “I don’t understand, why’d it have to be Taeyong, why couldn’t it be me?!” He then started crying, making Mark hugged the younger.

The two were at their shared home with Jisung. After Taeyong’s passing, Jisung then bought the home, moving out of his parents’ house, although he does visit them from time to time. Of course, his six other friends: Chenle, Jaemin, Haechan, Jeno, Renjun, and even Mark included insisted on moving in with him, which he gladly accepted.

But as he moved on with his life, Jisung we’re talking, he started becoming more depressed, sometimes when at school, needing to speak with the guidance counselor.

Speaking of the school, the principal has heard of Taeyong’s passing, and knowing that Taeyong was relatively close to Jisung, was just way too hard for Jisung. Due to this, the principal allowed Jisung to take some time off of school, although it rarely happens, the principal understood it was the best thing to do in Jisung’s case.

  
  


Coincidentally, bringing us back to the present-day, both Renjun and Jeno were walking around the park, talking about non-necessary subjects to be mentioned. As they walked, they noticed both Mark and Jisung and ran to both of them.

“What happened Mark? Is Jisung okay?” Renjun asked with concern, patting Jisung’s head for him to be comforted.

Mark sighed, “He got memories of Taeyong, God, my heart aches at by thinking of it.”

Jeno nods in sadness, “Me too, me too.”

Jisung shakes his head, “Did you guys forget about my sister?”

Mark, Renjun, and Jeno were taken aback, “You had a sister?!”

Jisung sighed, “Rosé, the singer who died a year ago to an illness.”

Jeno looked down, “Jaemin was a big fan of your sister then, I remember he kept singing one of her songs in the dorm, it was funny to remember. When he found out about Rosé’s death, he just went full-on sad. He didn’t talk to me for days, it’s like her death affected him so much.” Jisung nodded.

“Her songs affected everyone because they had such a deep meaning to it. It affected me too, as her debut song was all about me, and how I’ve helped her through the times where she needed it. She never told the public about her having a brother, that’s why she altered the song.”

All of them nodded, and Jeno and Renjun finally sat on the bench that Jisung and Mark were sitting on.

“Damn, I never expected it to be that deep, to be honest. It’s too tragic, way too tragic. I’m so sorry, Jisung.” Jeno said, looking across, having memories of the good times he had with his distant relative, _ Taeyong_.

Yes, this meant that both Jisung and Jeno were relatives, but distant. Taeyong’s family was the one that connected the families together. But suddenly, Jisung burst into tears, near to collapsing.

Mark patted Jisung’s back, “Don’t hold it in Jisung, you’ll get worse. Let it all out.” But Jisung didn't listen and ended up fainting.

“He’s okay, right?” Jeno asked. Mark shrugged.

“Looks like we could take him to the doctor's office to check on his mental health, although a psychiatrist would do, I guess.”

After Mark said that, Jaemin suddenly burst into the room. “What the hell happened to Jisung?!” He shouted at the two.

“He collapsed at the park a few hours ago. He’s fine, breathing and all of that, but it looks like his mental state isn’t well by the looks of it.” Jeno said with a shaky voice. To them, Jaemin being mad was scary as hell, especially when it came to the wellness of Jisung.

“So then, why aren’t you taking him to a psychiatrist or a doctor?” Jaemin said, walking up to the two males and flicking their heads, “You guys are seriously nuts. Do something! Don’t wait for damn tomorrow!” The two nod, while Jaemin sat next to Jisung, shaking him and trying to get him to awake.

“Jaemin that’s the worst thing you could be doing right now! You could be breaking his damn bones!” Renjun shouts at Jaemin, who quickly stops. Renjun quickly walks over to where Jisung is, and grabs his wrist and detects his pulse, _ no beat_. Renjun begins to panic, catching Jaemin’s attention.

“What’s wrong?’ Jaemin asks Renjun in concern.

Renjun breathes heavily, “I can’t feel his heartbeat, meaning his heart stopped!” Jaemin begins to go on full panic mode. He stands up from his position and runs outside to the room to Jeno and Mark.

“Y’all even doing stuff?! Jisung’s not even breathing!” Jaemin shouts, looking at the two in disbelief. Mark and Jeno were literally just on their phones, they thought that Jaemin was overreacting. Suddenly, when Renjun comes out of the room with a mad face, the two boys are met with horror. Sure, Jaemin was scary, but Renjun was horrifying.

“Why aren’t you guys doing anything?! This is a serious issue for God’s sake! Don’t you give a damn about Jisung?! If you do, then save his life before I blame his death on both of you for not doing anything at all to save him! He’s not even breathing!” Both Mark and Jeno nod frantically at Renjun’s outburst, and Jeno is quick to call 119, as Mark runs into Jisung’s room with both Jaemin and Renjun

At the hospital, Jisung is placed in a hospital room for defibrillation, trying to bring him back to life. One doctor quickly went out of the room, delivering news to the four: Jaemin, Renjun, Mark, and Jeno.

“Listen, boys, it may not be possible to bring back your friend, he’s been placed into serious cardiac arrest, but like what we always try to do, we try our best as we can.” The doctor says, and quickly runs back to Jisung’s room.

Renjun fell, looking down, “We lost Taeyong, and now, we’re losing Jisung. What kind of disease is happening in his family that’s causing every single one of them to die?! Tell me!” He shouts, tears falling down from his eyes.

Jaemin kneels down to Renjun, “Renjun please calm down—”

“Calm down?! Excuse me but I can’t bear to lose another friend like Jisung, who’s always been there for me!” Renjun shouts, starting a scene in the hospital lobby area.

Before he could throw a temper tantrum in the hospital, a nurse quickly injects him with a sedative, which causes him to go into a deep sleep. The nurse looks at Jaemin, “He’ll be awake in a few hours, possibly long enough until your friend is revived.” Jaemin smiled and nods in thanks. Some other nurses took Renjun and placed him in a separate hospital room so that he’d rest a bit.

  
—  
  


_ “What’s this place? Where am I?” Jisung asked himself in his mind, looking around. “Was this what Taeyong saw?” He thought. _

_ Jisung sat up from the bed, afterward heading out of the bed. He swallowed hard, afraid who he’d meet there. “Jisungie, why are you here?” Taeyong said from his left. Jisung’s eyes widened. Tears fell from his eyes as he saw his older cousin. Jisung just smiled as he hugged Taeyong. _

_“I’m happy to see you again Taeyong.” _

_Taeyong smiled back, “Me too. But there’s someone else important.” Jisung looked behind him, and tears fell more. _

_ “Rosie!” Jisung shouted in happiness and ran to hug his sister, Rosé. She smiled and hugged back her younger brother. _

_“_ _I finally get to see my little brother grown up in a very long time. It’s been years, hasn’t it, Sungie?” Jisung nodded, looking up to his older sister, but then her smile turned into a frown. _

_“What happened Rosie?” Jisung asked, pouting. Rosé sighed, “I find it weird that you’re here. You are only in a coma, not fully dead—” _

_“Looks like God has chosen Jisung for a very important task to knock him out like that,” Jaehyun says, appearing out of nowhere and looking towards Jisung, smiling at him. Jisung broke the hug between him and Rosé and approached Jaehyun. _

_“I haven’t given you a proper thanks, so thank you so much for taking care of me at the time when Taeyong wasn’t there. It means so much, just, thank you.” Jisung says, looking at Jaehyun with a smile back. _

_Jaehyun chuckled, “Ah no need to thank me, it was all in favor for Taeyong you know? I just brought up from what I’ve learned in babysitting class.” He laughed. _

_ Suddenly, God himself appeared out of nowhere and walked towards Jisung. Jaehyun looked at Jaehyun, and he nodded, separating himself from Jisung. Jaehyun motions Jisung to follow God, and he nods. _

_ “What happened? Why am I here God? I’m not dead?” Jisung asks, confused. God sighs, and takes both of Jisung’s hands. _

_“Child, I’m afraid to tell you this, but you are technically dead. When you were born, the doctors couldn’t save you. It was a do or no do situation. If you were left in your mother’s stomach, your mom would feel lots of discomfort, plus a number of blood issues and decomposing in the body. That’s why you were taken out. Although, one of our souls here in heaven, decided that they wanted to give you life, and so, you’re a reincarnation of that soul.” _

_ Jisung was by far, confused. All this time, he was a reincarnation, but whose reincarnation was he? “So, who was the one who gave me life?” Jisung asked curiously. _

_“Oh Sehun, your distant relative. The one who died from osteosarcoma at only 13 years old. He didn’t want you to just be like that, and so, he decided to be in your body, and live like you.” God says. Jisung was actually way more confused now that he got to learn more about it. So, technically he’s dead, and he was a reincarnation of his older distant relative in the first place, which clearly adds up many things, as Sehun’s visiting parents would usually say that Jisung looked very similar to him, a.k.a Sehun, even though he denied it multiple times. _

_“So, what happens now? I’m dead, and what happens to Sehun’s soul?” Jisung asks curiously. _

_“Depending on whether or not you did bad things, he will be decided to go to either hell or here in heaven. I’m even surprised that Taeyong ended up here.” God says, looking back at Taeyong acting lovey-dovey with Jaehyun, while Rosé talks with her friends. Jisung smiles as the sight but frowns at the thought of his relative, and his friends back on Earth that are still living. _

_ “God, I have a favor to ask of you, if you may,” Jisung asks formally, God nodding. _

_“Do you mind if I can resurrect? I can’t bear the weight of my friends dying all because of me, I can’t let that happen.” _

_God smiles, and nods, “A young and good person like you deserves to be back on Earth. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everyone. I’ll have Chanyeol call you over when I’m prepared. While then, explore the place, and say your farewells to your family members.” Jisung’s tears of happiness fall, and he hugs God. _

_“Thank you so much, I don’t know how to repay you.” _

_“Oh s_ _on,” God chuckles, “no need for those here in heaven. Your welcome. But I should warn you, there’s a limit to how long you’ll be living.” Jisung nods and walks out. _

_ “So, what’d he say?” Taeyong asks, running up to Jisung. _

_Jisung makes a ‘tch’ sound, “You’re acting like you’re my mom Taeyong.” _

_Taeyong whines, “Hey it’s like your sister acts like one!” _

_Rosé glares at Taeyong, “Hey shut it!” _

_ “Well, shouldn’t you be the first one talking to Jisung?” _

_ “It doesn’t always happen like that Taeyong!” _

_ “Well I’m older than you Rosé, so I know exactly 365x more than you!” _

_ “Can y’all quit it! It doesn’t matter who talks to me first, at least I’m being comforted!” Jisung bursts out at the two, who look at him in shock at his outburst. _

_“_ _17-year olds these days are scary…” They both whisper to themselves, and return to their regular things, while Jisung walks away to the outside. _

_ The outside look was beautiful, lilies on flowers, including the wildflower, dandelion, lots of them to be exact. He walked around the lawns until he spotted a fine, white door. He was tempted to open it, although he knew he’d probably be sinning by doing that, and so, he walked away from the door. _

_ “Wait!” Someone shouted from behind him. Jisung was confused, and looked behind, seeing Chenle. Jisung stopped in his tracks and looked at Chenle in confusion. _

_“Chenle? What are you doing here?” Jisung asks confused, seeing his best-best friend here. _

_Chenle sighs, “Well, so you know how I and Haechan went out, right? Well, when we were heading home, suddenly, I didn’t realize that there was a car heading my way and there. I was stuck in critical condition until I was pronounced dead at the scene. Haechan’s fine, just not so well. He’s staying in the hospital for a few days since he did get a few injuries actually. Haechan decided not to call you, since he didn’t want you feeling distressed, knowing what you’d do.” _

_ Jisung’s tears fell, and he went to hug Chenle. “Thank you for telling me, at least I know what happened, so I’m fine for now. I don’t know how Haechan will cope with me and you being dead around the same time.” He says, then breaking the hug afterward, _

_“Hey, at least you still got a second chance for like 10 years or something.” Jisung just shrugs at Chenle’s remark, until he saw an angel flying down from the side. _

_“_ _Looks like God is calling you now Jisung. Please bid your farewell to Chenle quickly, we cannot be late.” The angel says, Jisung guessing it is Chanyeol, who says to him. He nods and looks at Chenle with a smile. _

_Jisung goes to hug him, and whisper to him, “I’ll be back soon alright. This Jisung will grow up!” He lets go and see Chenle smiling. Chanyeol looks to Jisung and nods, and they make our way to God. _

_ Jisung and Chanyeol were in this kind of “portal” room. Jisung sees God, waiting in front of a portal. Chanyeol motions Jisung to walk towards God, ad with no doubt, Jisung walks towards him. “God?” Jisung asks, getting the attention of God. _

_ “It has been decided, Jisung. You will get 4 years, 200 days, 3 hours of life. Make sure you make your friends aware of this, I don’t want any more souls going to Hell. Taeyong would’ve gone to Hell due to suicide, but thanks to repentance, he was sent to Heaven. Now, enter this portal, and you will awaken again in the world.” God says, looking towards Jisung with a smile. _

_Jisung nods and steps one foot into the portal. “Thank you again, God. I hope to see you soon.” God nods, and waves. And by that, Jisung walks fully into the portal, his soul coming back to his body. _

  
—  
  


“He’s breathing again! Someone call the doctor!” Someone shouted. The light was going into Jisung’s eyes. He repeatedly blinked and looked around. _“Am I alive? _” Jisung thought to himself. He lifted his hand to where he could see it, and as he was able to move it, he smiled, knowing that he’s with his friends again.

“Jisung, are you feeling well?" The doctor asked him, giving him some food. Jisung nodded and began eating.

“Yeah, I feel well. It looks like I was at the verge of dying . . . speaking of that, where’s Chenle and Haechan?” He asked, although, he already knew the answer to it.

The doctor frowned, “Chenle passed away just earlier, and Haechan is in critical condition now since his injuries have worsened.”

Jisung sighed and nodded.

He thought Haechan would be doing just fine, but he just got worse.

“Uh doc, when will my friends be able to visit me, when will I be able to be released, and when will I be able to visit Haechan?” Jisung asked the doctor.

“Your answer is, for your first question, they’ll be able to in just a few minutes, your answer for the second question is that you will be released later on tonight, and you can visit Haechan just 2 hours after you’ve arrived home and taken some rest.” After explaining, the doctor does a small wave at Jisung, and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind.

Jisung groaned in disappointment, "_Maybe I should’ve just stayed dead. I miss them more than ever . . . but I can’t let down God, it’s sinful. _”

Suddenly, the door was opened to lots of shouting and screaming and tackling Jisung to the bed.

“Ow, guys! Y’all are hurting me!!” Jisung complained with a pout. Everyone sat up, with Renjun acting sassy. Jisung makes a disgusted face at Renjun, who just looks at him in confusion.

“What? Me acting sassy was just a remark on how Haechan would’ve acted and y’all would laugh!” He defended himself, causing the others to look at him in disbelief.

“Renjun, Haechan does it better, let’s face it,” Jaemin says.

Renjun rolled his eyes, “Psh, ‘NaNa’ is more like ‘Nah-Nah!’” Jisung clapped his hands, “Nice pun Renjun. I see you’ve been improving a lot of them.” Renjun shrugged with a smile on his face.

“Ah, okay now. So you’re claiming that you were in Heaven and saw Chenle? Man, I wish I was you.” Mark says sarcastically, making Jisung look at Mark with a glare.

“Thank God I’m still alive Mark, if it weren’t for me begging God, then I wouldn’t be alive and left y’all grieving. I wish I could do the same to Chenle, but unfortunately, it just happened.” Mark looked down, full of remorse.

“Ai, it’s okay Mark, just please don’t mention it anymore alright?” Mark looked up and nodded.

** _ But Jisung kept the secret of how long his life would last. _ **

—

**4 years, 200 days forward. 15 minutes until 3 hours.**

The six: Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, Jaemin, and Jisung, were walking around the park.

“Hm, thinking back into the past 4 years, don’t you think something’s a bit, quite odd?” Renjun asked, looking at the five, stopping them in their tracks.

Jisung looked at Renjun confused, “What do you mean Renjun? Is there something wrong?” But Jisung already knew something was indeed going odd, _ he was going to die again in 14 minutes. _

Renjun sighed, “Something’s up with you Jisung, that’s what’s odd.”

The other four looked at Jisung, “That’s true Jisung, it seems as if you’re hiding something from us. Please, tell us.” Haechan says in concern.

Jisung now knew, there was no point in hiding it since he only has 10 minutes left remaining in silence.

Jisung sighed and began to speak. “I was given a limit, a limit to how long I’d live here on Earth, and today is the fateful day that I will die, once again. So, this is what I’ve been hiding—” Suddenly, Jisung collapses to the floor, golden sparkles starting to take in form of his body, scaring his 5 friends.

“Jisung! What’s going on?!” Jaemin shouts, shaking the younger as he kneels the floor to hold his head in his lap.

Jisung breathes, lifting his hand up as it turns to golden sparkles slowly, “My death, that is. I’m sorry, that I haven’t told you earlier.” And with his last breath, Jisung slowly turns into golden sparkles, and a tear drops to the ground before he fully turned into the sparkles.

Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, and Jaemin had their tears falling down. Mark took a sparkle, and closed his eyes and made a wish. _ I wish that no one else that I love, leaves me again. _ The other four take a sparkle and make their wishes when suddenly, a gold cloud appears on the sparkles.

“Guys,” The person in the cloud revealed to be Jisung, who grabbed the attention of the five. “Give me your wishes, I will make sure they are fulfilled.” He says with a smile.

One by one, starting from Jeno, he took the sparkle in their hands, and once he collected them all, and placed it at his heart, shooting even more sparkles everywhere. Jisung looks towards the sky and sees golden sparkles falling down.

“Your wishes will be fulfilled. Please, guys, don’t do anything bad, for me and for Chenle, please. I want you guys to have a peaceful life, live your dreams. And remember, ** _know that I’m always with you, forever._ **”

And by that, the cloud reappears and Jisung is gone.

_ **But, they already knew that it meant for a new start in life.** _

**Author's Note:**

> The End! Thank you so much for reading this series. This is my first oneshot that HAS NOT been published on Wattpad, but thank you so much for reading this. It is time that this series has come to a closure.
> 
> P.S, (there will be a part 2 to this series).


End file.
